


K1 Communion

by JohnOfMars



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOfMars/pseuds/JohnOfMars
Summary: Two warlocks explore a Lunar lost sector
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	K1 Communion

Bast is meeting a new friend tonight. A fellow Warlock, as it turns out. Bast arrived at Sanctuary to see Quel already there. Bast flipped through comms channels fruitlessly until her ghost Aaminah chirped. 

TYPE: LIVE COMBAT FEED [CONTINGENCY RECORD]  
PARTIES: PARTIES: Two [2]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Warlock, designate Quel [Q]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Warlock, designate Bast [B]  
//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS…/  
[Q.1] Hi. Nice to meet you.

It took Bast a moment to realize that not every guardian speaks the same language. And that ghosts do. Aaminah floated cheerfully waiting to send a reply.

[B.1] And you!

The two chatted a bit through ghost logs and then decided to do some work for Eris. Bast had been to the moon, many years before Hashladûn had brought the Hive back to strength. She summoned her sparrow and led the way to a dense lost sector filled with the Fallen that Eris wanted dealt with.

[B.1] This is a good one. You’re gonna like it.

Once they were through the tunnels, Bast dropped back and let Quel take lead. She was new here, only fair to let her set the pace. An original Human Moon Colony lay ahead. It looked so optimistic in brilliant white, royal blue and cornmeal yellow. At least until you see the Hive barnacles seeping in through the corners and the gangway to the door ripped apart. 

Inside were Fallen, living in the graveyard of humanity’s dreams, above and below a world riddled with Hive. The pair of warlocks quickly cleared the room and Bast didn’t slow as she moved into the next room. Her radar showed she was alone. Backtracking, she found Quel gazing out at the main facility. 

[B.1] I already forgot you haven’t seen all this before. I come here a lot.  
[Q.1] It’s so sad. The dead guardians. The Fallen.  
[B.2] Yeah, I don’t want to kill them anymore. I heard that when you shoot them their souls escape.  
[Q.2] That’s just ether.  
[B/3] Then why does it come out in the shape of their souls. Just like when we lose our light.

They both shiver a bit and then press on, working on Eris’ bounty. Whatever hesitation these warlocks had, Eris wanted the moon back and had what guardians wanted to get them to do it.

They reach the main facility room that was visible from before. Once inside, the lights slam off and the doors lock. From the darkness pour explosive shanks and skittering Fallen. Harsh, sodium lights sputter on and warning klaxons sound as a Kell strides in with his rifle booming. BOOM DOOM DOOM. An unexpected, rolling laughter surrounds Quel and what the fuck... it’s coming from Bast??

She can’t stop to get her ghost to translate her bewildermint because the Fallen are on them. Quel whips out her SMG to provide suppressing fire while she moves to cover. Bast is giggling, but she is putting in shots against the Fallen. Periodically, a Noble round from Bast envelops Quel with strength. Bast has enough Remnants now powering her Lumina to keep Quel from getting hurt, so she hangs back. But Bast would be lying to herself if these remnants from dead Fallen didn’t feel a bit more disturbing to use given their earlier conversation about souls.

Bast is awakened out of thought as Quel bangs off some close range sniper rifle rounds. Quel then lobs her Nova Bomb at the Kell. In the lingering purple light and sizzling sound, they work quietly clearing out the last of the red from their radar. They pause at the cache.

[B.1] THAT WAS GREAT, RIGHT?!? Such spooks! I knew you’d like it.  
[Q.1] *Your* laughter was scarier.  
[B.2] Ah, but nothing here can hurt us.  
[Q.2] This place is literally haunted by dead Guardians.  
[B.3] And colonists! :D  
[Q.3] … Anyway, look at this console. Did it control this drill? Is it a drill?  
[B.4] They were digging for relics. But it doesn’t seem to spin. Maybe power?

But Quel has already wandered off poking around the Fallen’s equipment and trying to wrench open locked doors.

[Q.1] I’m so fascinated by these doors. This one’s keypad is powered even!  
[B.1]Oh, all these lost sectors are behind locked doors back when we first came to the moon.  
[Q.2] Oh really? I like that the guardians can push back the darkness at least a little bit here and there.   
[Q.3]Ready to head out?  
[B.2] Yep!

They picked their way out through the empty corridors. Now that every Fallen was dead, the only things that stirred here were the whispering specters. 

They transmatted back to Eris. Bast landed first and couldn’t even take a step before the air in front of her erupted into shrieking crows. She yelped as Quel turned around to face her.

[Q.1] It’s just my transmat effect. I think we’re even now. :3


End file.
